Legacy of the new Xiaolin Dragons
by naruto4life1994
Summary: Naruto uzumaki has free'd a dragon from the forbidden scroll and learns of a prophecy that involves him and his friends, follow the story of the new Xiaolin Dragon as they must search for the Sheng Gong Wu before a new Evil rises. prepared for the adventure, drama, humor. Naruto x Sasuke twin sister, some strong language


Today is a very special Naruto story, now this will be Naru to crossover with Xiaolin Showdown, the villian Wuya and Hannibal bean will be in, the funny dragon Dojo, the Xiaolin Dragon will be mention, finally there will be sheng gong wu's. if you have ideas for a sheng gong wu message me. Warning this will have Sasuke bashing moments, there will be a OC he is a senju, Sasuke will have a twin Sister, Naruto X Satsuki, sorry but no Naruhina for this story.

-Warning I do not own Naruto or Xiaolin Showdown-

Legacy of the Xiaolin Dragon

Chapter 1: the new Xiaolin Dragon's.

Naruto Uzumaki was no oridnary ninja, thirteen years ago a powerful beast known as the Kyubi no Kitsune had attacked Konohagakure, but a noble man known as the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze defeated the beast by sacrificing his life to sealing it into a newborn, Naruto Uzumaki.

Twenty-four hours later Hiruzen the former Sandaime Hokage took back position and announced to the council of the Yondaimes sacrifice and Naruto being the Jinchuriki wishing him to be seen as a hero, the civilian councils wanted Naruto dead but all the clan heads including the Uchiha clan defended the baby which shocked the civilians.

Naruto status was not forever secreted as rumor spread about it all around the village, he was never attacked but the adults would always have ignored or scorned him like he was some disease. Even the younger generation would too ignore him, run away or pick on him, in a few years he met great friends. his eating buddy Choji Akimich, his friend/Rival Ryu Senju and his secret crush Satsuki Uchiha.

Today though was not Naruto's day, you see he had failed the Shinobi academy two times and this was his last chance he had but failed to make a bushin. Mizuki who was one of his teachers told him of a way to pass the test, which was to steal and learned something from the forbidden scroll.

Right now, we see Naruto sitting down alone in the forest looking over the Forbidden scroll.

'Kage bushin no Jutsu?' He saw the jutsu and read about it and gave a big grin.

-Ten minutes later-

He sat on the ground panting and his clothes little tattered.

'I finally did it' Naruto felt proud of himself and knew Iruka will be stoked when he sees what he can do.

He looked over the scroll for any more jutsus. What caught his eye was the Uzumaki name.

he looked over and his surprise released a small amount of his chakra, a big smoke burst which made him fall back, he saw a giant serpent shape like dragon rising making him fear. But that disappeared as a cough was heard and the smoke was gone revealing a small green reptilian serpent dragon.

"sorry about that." Apologized the dragon still coughing.

Naruto blinked a couple of times and pulled out a canteen and offered the dragon some water who accepted it and gulped it down.

The dragon wiped its mouth and cleared his throat "Thanks bucko really appreciate it." He thanked Naruto

"are you a summoning?" Asked Naruto remembering Iruka's lessons on summoning jutsu.

Dojo shook his head "nope sorry, the names is Dojo Kanojo Cho by the way." The dragon named Dojo introduced himself.

Naruto bowed "Nice to meet you, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." introducing himself.

Dojo eyes widen as he heard the last name, "wait you're an Uzumaki?...but if you were you would have red hair" Dojo asked.

Naruto looked confused at the dragon "I don't know what you mean Dojo, but my last name is Uzumaki."

Dojo sniffed around him and a minute later "Yup your defiantly an Uzumaki alright" he said.

"Wait Y-you mean there is an Uzumaki clan?" asked a shocked Naruto.

Dojo looked at the boy and saw the shock look. "yeah well...there was...they gave their life away to defend their home...sorry kid." He said sadly.

Naruto hopes of finding his family, his kin were crushed and shattered.

"hey wait a minute kiddo, I'm not done yet, some of them manage to escape but they could be anywhere in the world." Dojo said which gave him hope.

"Now before you want to know more about your clan, you must know something very important." Dojo said seriously getting Naruto's attention.

Dojo goes over to the forbidden scroll and pops out another scroll.

"this should explain." Dojo said going next to Naruto and opened the scroll and it showed a battle between two people and a wise voice spoke

 _' Thousands of years ago, a furious battle was waged between the great and noble Xiaolin dragon, Dashi and the evil Heylin witch, Wuya. This was the first Xiaolin Showdown. Wuya pitted her dark magic against Dashi and his mystical powerful objects, the Sheng Gong Wu. In the end Dashi triumph and Wuya was forever imprisoned in a wooden puzzle box, with the threat defeated, Dashi spread his Shen Gong Wu around the earth, for generation they have seek with to maintain of balance of good and evil, and a long line of Xiaolin Dragons have stood ready to face evil, should that balance, ever shift.'_

"Whoa." Naruto was amazed at the battle and the Sheng Gong Wu, this Dashi guy sounded so awesome.

"Your ancestor became a Xiaolin dragon and soon grandmaster, I was with his family for generations down to your grandfather who was the leader of the Uzumaki clan, the day before the clan was invaded he had told me of a prophecy. when I'm unsealed four new Xiaolin dragons, Water, Earth, Fire and Wind will be assembled to gather all the Sheng Gong Wu, for as a new ancient evil will the rise and should this evil gather all the Sheng Gong Wu's, the world will be no more." Dojo explained shocking Naruto.

"and I believe I found the first Xiaolin Dragon, Dragon of the wind." Dojo said

Before Naruto spoke he heard something, Dojo hid in his jacket.

"there you are!" Shouted Iruka as he found him. He was Naruto's favorite teacher and an older brother figure.

"hehehehe, what's up Iruka-sensei." Naruto gave a giant smile.

"Don't what's up me young man, do you know how in trouble you are in?" Iruka shouted in anger.

"But I learned an awesome jutsu Iruka-Sensei, now I can pass right?" Asked Naruto which confused Iruka.

"what you talking about Naruto?" Iruka questioned confused with his student.

"Mizuki-sensei said if I took and learned something from the Forbidden scroll I get to pass." Naruto answered.

(Same thing happens in anime when Naruto is told of the Kyubi by Mizuki and where Iruka gives a speech about Naruto and he hears it as he hid.)

Naruto clutched the scroll wiping his tears away, "I got to do something." he stood up.

Dojo slipped out of Naruto's jacket, "Here, you may need these" Dojo checking his pocket and pulled out a coin with a red design and a dark brown light brown shirt, he tossed them to Naruto.

"their Sheng Gong Wu's, to activate them just callout their name, the coin is called the mantis flip coin which allows you to have great jumping height ability of a mantis. The shirt is the two-ton tunic which turns into a two-ton torso armor." He explained

"Dojo you think you can hold the scroll of forbidden for me." Naruto asked

"sure, no pro-" Dojo was cut off as the big scroll fell on him squishing him "blem" he said as he laid underneath the scroll.

"Say goodbye Iruka." Mizuka took out a giant Shuriken and threw it. Iruka waited for death but.

"Two-Ton Tunic" shouted from above as Naruto landed in time as the giant shuriken hit the armor and deflected.

Iruka was surprised to see his students who had on some kind of body armor.

"you have gone too far Mizuki, if you even dare land a hand on Iruka-sensei... I'll destroy you." Naruto glared at the Jonin who had a cocky smirk.

"you really think you can take on me demon, a jonin. Once I kill you I'll be remembered as a hero who slayed the beast" Mizuki quickly threw two giant shuriken towards.

Naruto de activated the armor and pulled the coin out and tossed it up catching it "Mantis flip coin." Naruto flipped up high in the air dodging the shuriken and hid in the tree's, Iruka jaw drop.

Mizuki took out the third giant shuriken from his back and looked all around for the demon. "hey Mizuki." He heard his name and looked up seeing Naruto up high in a tree.

"try this for size, Two-Tone Tunic." Naruto called out the Sheng Gong Wu as he dropped the armor down onto Mizuki slamming him to the ground creating a big impacted.

Once the smoke cleared he was on his stomach trying to get up but the armor was too heavy.

He looked up and saw Naruto cracking his knuckles, "Iruka-sensei get ready to be amazed." he put his finger in a cross sign, "Kage bushin no jutsu." he called out as a giant smoke covered the place and soon it showed about one hundred Naruto's.

Iruka and Dojo who was watching away jaw drop at what their seeing.

'K-Kage Bushin, how can he have created so many of them?' Iruka still stunned

'Oh yeah the Kage bushin no jutsu, that was the masters favorite jutsu.' Dojo saw the action.

(same as anime, Naruto beats up Mizuki and gets his headband from Iruka.)

Iruka handed Mizuki and the forbiden scroll to the Anbu's who took him away.

"you coming Dojo?" Naruto called out confusing Iruka until he saw a serpent dragon making him wide eye.

"quite a show you performed." Dojo said making Naruto scratch the back of his head sheepily and had a goofy smile.

Naruto saw Iruka who was still was wide eye" Oh sorry Iruka-sensei, this is Dojo, Dojo this is my sensei Iruka." He introduced them to eachother

Iruka shook his head "forgive me Dojo it's just, I never in my life expected to see or greet a real dragon." He bowed

Dojo waved it off "none taken, now let's go see your leader." Jumping back into Naruto's jacket

The trio walked to the tower.

* * *

(in the Hokages office.)

Naruto and Iruka saw the Sandaime in his chair with his traditional pipe.

"I saw everything, are you both alright?" He asked.

Naruto gave a small smile, "Yeah old man, it's just...i never expected to be a holder of a powerful demon." he looked down "but why did the Yondaime choose me?" He asked

Iruka looked at his student/surrogate little brother with a sad look knowing what Mizuki said still affected him.

Hiruzen sigh and knew this would happen but not so soon. he explained. "you know of the Uzumaki clan, now right?" He asked making Naruto nod.

"the Uzumaki clan were always born with a great amount of chakra and accelerate healing factor, they also were fierce in Fuinjutsu and swordsmanship, Uzushio had an alliance with Konohagakure. and when the clan was destroyed we honored their memory by adopting their spiral symbol as you see on every vest, but long before that happened their heiress Mito Uzumaki married the Shodaime Hokage, but most importantly she was the first holder of the Kyubi no kitsune."

This shocked Naruto, not only did he learn he was not the first Kyubi Jinchuriki but an Uzumaki before him held the beast too.

"it was only then that the Hokages were the only ones that knew an Uzumaki can only hold the Kyubi, When Mito was getting old, the seal had started to weaken and she knew soon it would be enough for the Kyubi to break free."

Naruto was going to ask something but felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked at Iruka who had a face saying to hold all questions till the end.

he nod and let the Sandaime continue.

"Mito had only one choice, and that was to transferred the Kyubi into another Uzumaki, she had an apprentice Kushina Uzumaki...your mother."

Naruto's eyes widen in shock.

"your Mother was very scared at first but after some comfort from Mito she accepted the burden and became the second jinchuriki of the Kyubi. the day the clan was invaded she was sent here to Konoha by her father, your grandfather. your mother was one of Konoha's best Fuinjutsu masters, she even taught most of her Fuinjutsu techniques to the Yondiame Hokage, though she did have a temper earning the nickname. The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero" Hiruzen chuckled remembering the day he saw Kushina beating the crap out of a group of boys who picked on her because of her hair...it took over three Anbu's to restrain her from killing the boys.

Naruto smiled wiping his tears away finally knowing who his mother was and that she was bad ass.

"on the day you were born, your mother needed the Yondaime to re enforce the seal, you see when a female jinchuriki gives birth the seal weakens enough for the Bijuu to break free." Hiruzen had a dejected face. "Sadly, your mother didn't make it as you were born and the Kyubi was unleashed."

Naruto try to stay strong, Iruka was supporting him, he wiped his tears and looked at the Sandaime and nod to continued

"The Yondaime only knew then he had only one choice... And that was to seal it in you." Hiruzen said letting the information to process through Naruto and soon continued

"Before he passed on he wanted you to be seen as a hero Naruto, not many people believe that. but I do and I'm sure your friends do too if they knew... even though you had It real ruff growing up, you still kept trying to prove who you really are, you truly have the will of fire Naruto just as the three past Hokages." HIruzen said with a smile.

Naruto gave a true smile, he now knows about his mother, his clan and why people had called him a demon... But that will change, he'll show everyone who Naruto Uzumaki... Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind is.

Naruto was going to ask about his father but.

Dojo came out of his jacket and was shaking "Sorry to break the moment, but I got a Sheng Gong Wu alert."

"what already?" Naruto surprised.

Hiruzen coughed catching the two's attention. I take it your Dojo correct?" Asked the Sandaime, Dojo nod.

"I heard everything when you told Naruto of this prophecy and about these Sheng Gong Wu's. I request to have a Jonin accompany him just to be safe."

"Wait your serious jiji?" Naruto asked excited for his adventure.

Hiruzen nod and had a serious face. "Now remember Naruto, your part of a big prophecy including three others, this new evil must be stopped, it may seem too much for you alone Naruto, but with a team put together and working together, you can do anything." He gave a small smile.

Naruto knew this was serious and not just Konoha but the whole world would be in danger if the Sheng Gong Wu fell into the wrong hands, he had a determined face, he would not allow this, it was his duty to protect his home, his friends, he will not fail.

He nods "thank you jiji." He bowed.

Hiruzen had a serious look summoning an Anbu. "Neko, please have Anko come to my office and quickly.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama." The cat mask Anbu shushined.

"by the way Dojo what's the Sheng Gong Wu?" Naruto asked him

"Oh right." Dojo jumped on the Hokages desk opening the scroll.

"the eye of Dashi, it has the abilty to shoot unlimited lightning." Said Dojo

It was a rhombus-shape of the pendant surrounding a ruby, it is a light brown color. The sides and the hole of the Eye of Dashi are black.

An animation showed a person wielding the object shooting lightning

"Whoa." Naruto amazed.

"amazing indeed, a Sheng Gong Wu like that can be dangerous in the wrong hands." Hiruzen who was too amazed.

A knock was heard and Hokage said enter.

Entering in was a woman, she had purple hair tied in a ponytail. a tan trench coat while underneath she wore a chain mail mesh see through and a small orange skirt.

Dojo along with Iruka jaw dropped all the way down to the ground.

"Anko Mitarashi, reporting for duty Hokage-Sama." She gave a salute and wink.

The Hokage nod "thank you for coming here quickly Anko, I'm assigning you on a A-rank Missions" he said.

Anko nod "what's the mission, Hokage-Sama?" She asked.

"Naruto here will explain as I'm assigning you with him for this mission" He said pointing to Naruto

She blinked and looked at the orange jumpsuit ninja who gave an awkward wave.

"You're kidding right Hokage-Sama, I mean this is a A-rank mission-"

"this involves Naruto very importantly Anko, as I said you will accompany him for this mission." The Sandaime said in a final decision tone.

She sighed but nod "Yes Hokage-Sama, when do we leave?" She asked

"soon as possible, immediately would be the best." Said the Hokage.

She nods and looked at Naruto. "Alright gaki, you better go start packing your stuff."

"actually, it be best if we go now." Said Dojo

Anko blinked.

…

…

…

…

"Is that a talking dragon?" Asked Anko pointing at Dojo

Iruka chuckled while Naruto laughed at this.

* * *

-With Naruto and Anko-

Dojo was explaining more history of the Sheng Gong Wu's to Naruto and Anko while they were in the sky riding on him in his giant form.

She gave a whistle "Sounds like these objects are really powerful. How many are there exactly?" She asked

"I can't exactly remember, but all I can say is their lots of them" Dojo said, he slowed down. "Hold on tight you two." He told the two as he dived down.

Once close on land the two jumped off. Dojo transformed him back to his regular form. "I just notice we are in the land of lightning near Kumo, we're not on very good terms with them, so, let's be careful." Said Anko.

"It should be right around here." Said Dojo pointing at the forest.

Naruto held him like a detector looking around the forest. Him and Anko had decide to split up.

Dojo started to shake. "I have its location." He informed Naruto and lead him to it.

Finally, after stopping Naruto looked up and saw what he was looking for, the Eye of Dashi with a string attached to it hanging up on a very big and tall tree.

"There it is." He said and pulled the mantis flip coin from his pocket.

"Mantis flip coin." Naruto tossed the coin catching it and flipped up on to the branch.

As he went to grab the Sheng Gong Wu someone else did too.

Naruto looked up and saw a man, whose face was wrapped in bandages leaving only his left eye uncovered. He wore a large poncho with long sleeves, a snake patterned scarf around his neck, a straw raincoat protruding from the back of his scarf and a large amplifier on his right arm.

"Who the hell, are you?" question the man

"I should be asking you the same thing" Naruto said pulling the Sheng Gong Wu to him.

"Back off, this Sheng Gong Wu is mine." Said the man pulling the Wu back

Naruto eyes widen 'how does he know it's a Sheng Gong Wu or what it is?'

Dojo saw a teen boy and girl arriving, then looked as the Sheng Gong Wu started to glow, Anko came too just in time.

"What's going on?" She asked Dojo.

"Naruto found the Eye of Dashi but this guy appears out of nowhere trying to take it, and he somehow knows it's a Sheng Gong Wu." Dojo explained the situation.

Anko looked and saw the two teens and saw their headbands which had a music note, she would inform the Hokage of this when they get back, she saw the Sheng Gong Wu glowing.

"Why is it glowing?" She asked

"it means only one thing... A Xiaolin Showdown." Said Dojo.

"A what showdown?" Anko confused

"A Xiaolin Showdown, it's when two Warriors fight over a Sheng Gong Wu, both must wager a Sheng Gong Wu and a challenge is made, winner takes all." Explained Dojo

"then I challenge you, to a Xiaolin Showdown" Naruto declared pointing at the man.

"why don't I kill you now and take it?" Growled the bandage ninja

Dojo chuckled, "if you refuse, then the Sheng Gong Wu disappears again."

He growled in anger. "fine I accept."

"Dosu what are you thinking?" Shouted the male teen.

"I got this all under control Zaku, if I win I get two Sheng gong Wu" The ninja named Dosu told his teammate Zaku.

"but you know what happens if you lose and Orochimaru-Sama won't be pleased." Said the female teen.

Anko's eyes widen and her expression had turn cold and dark. 'Orochimaru' she clenched her hands into a fist so hard she popped her knuckles.

"Shut the Hell up KIn." Dosu looked back shouting at the girl named Kin

He turned back to Naruto, "What do you Wager?" He questioned

Naruto pulled out the mantis flip coin. "My Mantis flip coin."

"Fine then I wager my third-arm slash," Dosu wager showing a blue sash with four silver tassels at the end that served as fingers

Dojo eyes widen in shock, "So he does have a Sheng Gong Wu too."

"What does it do?" Asked Anko

" The Third-Arm Sash gives the user the ability to use it as a third, super-strong and durable hand, it's also extremely elastic." He explained

Naruto looked at the tree and had an idea. "first one to reach's the very top of this tree and gets the Sheng Gong Wu wins."

Dosu raised an eyebrow, this would be easy "fine then."

"let's do this, Xiaolin Showdown." Naruto called out

A flash of lightning changed the scenario as thousands of trees started to rapidly grow high surrounding everyone. the two that had to climb up the tree was much high and bigger than all the other tree's.

Anko looked all around and rubbed her eye's "I think I'm going to lay off the Sake for a while."

Dojo was between the Two ninja's

"alright you two, challenge is simple, first to reach the top gets the Sheng Gong Wu wins." He explained

Naruto and Dosu got ready

"Gong Yi Tanpai." Shouted Dojo

…

…

…

The two were confused at this.

"it means ready set go." Dojo sighed

The two shinobi's ran up the tree.

'I got to remember to thanks Satsuki for helping my chakra control and teaching me the tree climbing exercise.' Naruto reminded himself and was cut off as he almost ran into a big branch that popped out fast.

'Shit' Naruto pulled out the coin.

"Mantis flips coin." Naruto flipped over the branch and continued running.

Dosu use his third arm slash to destroy the branches and kept running.

Naruto kept dodging and flipping over the huge branches, he was falling behind as he Saw Dosu in the league.

'He's almost there, I can't let him get to the top.' Naruto was pushing more chakra into his legs and tried to catch up.

"Come on Naruto, remember who you are, you're the Xiaolin dragon of the wind." Dojo called out.

Naruto eyes widen then a determination look came on his face, he started to pick up fast and dodged the branches like nothing.

Dosu saw the blonde catching up as they were now neck to neck.

"Hope you enjoy your fall." Dosu said using his third arm slash to knock Naruto off but he dodged the attacks.

"don't you mean you." Naruto gave a smirk as he huffed and blew a gust of wind.

Dosu held his guard and covered his eye but didn't see Naruto make a Kage Bushin which then speared him right off the tree.

Dosu he fell down through the fog as the scream faded away.

Naruto had reached the top and got the Eye of Dashi, soon everything started to flash and everything transformed back to normal.

He held the eye of Dashi and the third arm slash.

"Nice job Naruto." Dojo said.

They heard a groan and saw Dosu being helped by his teammate.

"Not so fast" Anko Shouted as she summoned snakes from her sleeves towards the teammate.

"I don't' think so." Said Zaku as he held his hands up which his palms had a hole and blew a gust making Anko, Naruto and Dojo covered their eyes.

After the dust died down they looked and saw the three-shinobi's gone.

"damn it, they got away!" Shouted Anko and kicked the ground dirt.

"well at least we got the Eye of Dashi and including the third Arm Sash right." Dojo said trying to cheer up the situation.

Anko took a deep breathe calming down and turned back to Dojo and Naruto.

"Well your right about that, now let's go before we get spotted." Said Anko not wasting time to leave.

Dojo flew Naruto and her back to Konoha.

* * *

-in Otogakure-

Dosu along with his teammates were kneeling with their head down.

"You fool, how can you lose not just one but two Sheng Gong Wu's" screamed a woman who stepped out of the shadows,

She was a purple ghost that look very similar to an octopus and a disembodied floating head with a mask and many tentacles that resembled her hair.

"I'm sorry Wuya-Sama, somehow though this boy knew of the Sheng Gong Wu with the help of this dragon." Explained Dosu

Wuya froze and looked serious at him. "was this dragon a small like reptilian serpent?" She questioned.

"Hai." Answered Dosu.

She growled in annoyance, "Damn you dragon." She cursed the dragon.

"I guess that means the new Xiaolin dragons have risen." Said a voice

She nods "You are correct, this mean searching the Sheng Gong Wu has now been complicated." Wuya said.

"we still have two more Sheng Gong Wu's, I'll have to send Guren along with Tayuya next time." Said a figure in the shadow who revealed to be a man, he has very pale skin, golden eyes with slitted pupils, purple markings around his eyes and fang-like teeth. He also has pronounced cheekbones and straight waist-length black hair with some locks covering and framing his face or to his shoulders.

"do not be carless with the Shen Gong Wu's Orochimaru, it is bad enough we lost two of them we don't need to lose another two." Wuya angrily scowled

The man known as Orochimaru just gave an inner chuckle. "You don't need to worry wuya, these so called Xiaolin dragons will be nothing but worms, soon... I will burn Konohagakure and together the world will be ours." he laughed small and soon became louder echoing into the night.

* * *

-Back in Konoha-

Naruto and Anko arrived in the Hokage tower going up to the office.

"Ah Naruto, Anko I see you returned successfully." The Sandaime greeted them.

Anko nod "Mission success Hokage-Sama though we had a bit of problem."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow and she had explained the team of ninjas they ran into and about them working for Orochimaru.

Hiruzen eyes widen at this, this could be very troubling, if his student knows the power of the Sheng Gong Wu's and collects them all, it could be a disaster to the element nation

"I'll have to message Jiraiya to search more about this, but for now I would like to speak to Dojo." Hiruzen dismissed her

"What's up" asked Dojo who was on Naruto's shoulder

"I think I may have found your next three Xiaolin Dragons." Hiruzen said as he opened three files.

"Choji Akimichi heir of the Akimichi clan, they're clan possess great physical strength and are able to quickly convert calories into chakra, which they then use in their various secret techniques, they also possess strong earth affinity."

"Satsuki Uchiha twin sister of the Uchiha heir, Sasuke Uchiha and the former heir and Anbu captain her older brother Itachi Uchiha, the clans have an innate aptitude for all combat-oriented skills, they also have an especially potent chakra quality as well as a natural affinity for fire."

"Ryu Senju heir of the Senju clan, the Clan was gifted with tremendously strong chakra and reserves. They could fight for hours and not have any chakra exhaustion, Ryu is a Descendant of the Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju, who was a master specialist in water release just as Ryu." The Hokage finished explaining.

Dojo somehow pulled a pair of glasses out and put them on reading the files.

Couple minutes pass by.

"This is perfect. These are the ones." Said Dojo taking his glasses off.

"Then I guess I better call the Uchiha and Akimichi clan head and send Anbu to get Ryu," said Hiruzen

Naruto wrapped the Third Arm Sash around his waist and wanted to test it.

"Third Arm Sash." He called out as the Sash stretched and grabbed a book from the shelf.

"Amazing." Hiruzen said and Dojo chuckled.

"yeah but that's nothing, combined with the right Xiaolin dragon, it can be strong." Said Dojo

Soon a knock was heard and entering were the clan heads, Choza Akimichi and Fugaku Uchiha, with them was a boy and girl.

The boy has a rotund build and markings on his cheeks in the form of swirls. He has spiky, brown hair that sticks upward, he wore a green, short-sleeved haori with a long white scarf over a white shirt with the kanji for "food" on it. He also wore black shorts, hoop earrings, and bandages around his legs and forearms. His blue forehead protector was styled in a manner that allowed two tufts of hair to poke out at each side.

The girl had onyx eyes and black hair wrapped in a small ponytail with X-cross chopsticks and her headband around her neck, she wore black qipao-style blouse with sleeve trimming white and the fastening buttons red and the Uchiha symbol on the back, black tight shinobi pants and black sandals.

Soon a boy had entered the office, he had on a happuri on with Konoha's symbols spiky white spiky long hair, a red mark on both cheeks and between the chin. He had on a black short sleeve shirt and over it he had a sleeveless dark blue coat that had his clan logo on the front and white fur around the hood. Black shinobi pants and blue sandals.

"I'm glad that you all came." The Hokage said.

Naruto looked at his friends and scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

"What's up guys?" greeted Naruto.

"Hey Naruto." Choji offered some BBQ chips which he accepted.

"what did you do this time?" Asked Ryu

"What makes you think I did something?" He said

Ryu gave a deadpanned look to him making him pout

"Now now Ryu remember you can't always assume Naruto-kun did something wrong." Said Satsuki

"thank you, Satsuki." Naruto said to her making her flush a little.

Hiruzen coughed catching their attention. "now that I have everyone's attention, Dojo." Hiruzen called him

Dojo jumped on the desk shocking the clan heads and the genins (except naruto) seeing a dragon.

"everyone this is Dojo Kanojo Cho guardian and keeper of the Ancient Scroll of the Sheng Gong Wu. "

Dojo had stepped forward and began to tell the history of the Xiaolin Dragons and the Sheng Gong Wu's and of the prophecy,

At the end everyone was shocked at the history and prophecy they just learned, especially the genins and now they were left with a choice to choose to be a Xiaolin dragon or not.

Satsuki wanted to be out of Sasuke's shadow, maybe this was her chance. Plus, she wouldn't have to deal with him, don't get her wrong she loved her brother but his attitude had change since he has been around the elders more.

Choji was amazed at the history and about these Sheng Gong Wu's, he wouldn't mind being a Xiaolin dragon and help save the world.

Ryu somehow knew his friends would chose to be Xiaolin dragon, so what the hell why not, besides he's not going let Naruto have all the fun.

"I'm in." Said Satsuki. Fugaku looked at his daughter and gave a hidden small smile.

"Me too said." Said Choji

Everyone looked at Ryu and he gave a sigh looking at Naruto with a grin, "can't let you have all the action, all right I'm in." He said.

"now before I declare you the Xiaolin dragons, each of you I call, step forward." Dojo said.

"Choji Akimichi." He called out Choji who stepped forward and Dojo pulled out four red robes with black belts. "Choji Akimichi. you have been chosen as the Xiaolin dragon of Earth, do you accept?" Dojo asked.

Choji bowed and accepted as he took the robe.

"Satsuki Uchiha." Dojo called her next as she stepped forward. "Satsuki Uchiha, you have been chosen as the Xiaolin dragon of fire, do you accept?" Dojo asked.

She bowed and too accepted the robes.

"Ryu Senju." Dojo called him and stepped forward. "Ryu Senju, you have been chosen as the Xiaolin dragon of water, do you accept?"

Ryu bowed and accepted the robes and had again bowed to Dojo.

"and finally, Naruto Uzumaki," Dojo called him and had stepped forward. "Naruto Uzumaki, you have been chosen as the Xiaolin dragon of the wind, do you accept?"

Naruto had a determined face and bowed. "I accept." He said taking the robe and bowing again to Dojo.

"I declare you four the new Xiaolin dragons." Dojo said.

Naruto cheered, Choji smiled, Ryu shook his head at Naruto with a grin while Satsuki smiled.

"If I may ask Hokage-Sama what of the team placement?" Asked Fugaku.

"I was looking at that while Naruto was gone. More had graduate then last year, Choji, I know Asuma wants him as he plans to have the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, Kakashi Hatake wanted Naruto with Sasuke Uchiha rookie of the year along with Sakura Haruno who was kunoichi of the year, Satsuki and Ryu also graduated and were going to be sideline but with the situation were in, that will change.

"What do you have in mind Hokage-Sama?" Asked Choza.

"Naruto, Satsuki, Choji and Ryu for the first time in history in Konoha will be in a four-man squad." Said Hiruzen shocking the genins and clan heads.

"what do you think son?" Choza asked his som.

Choji looked at his father "it kinda sucks I won't be teaming with Shikamaru...but at least I'll be teaming Naruto, Satsuki and Ryu." Choji said smiling at his father.

Fugaku placed his hand on his daughter shoulder getting her attention. "What about you Satsuki" He asked her.

She smiled and nod "it's alright Tou-san, besides this is a chance for me to get stronger and prove to the elders I'm strong as Sasuke." She told him.

Fugaku had change since his daughter was born but sadly his wife Mikoto never made it after giving birth, before she passed on she had asked him to promise her to take care of the kids, especially Satsuki. The elders believed she never would have potential like her brothers but he knew they were going to be proven wrong.

"I think it's best you all head home, tomorrow the teams will be announced." Said the Hokage.

The clan heads bowed to the Hokage as did the genins and left while Ryu stuck around with Naruto.

"something you need boys?" Asked the Hokage.

"actual jiji I was wondering if you know a place where I can secure the Sheng Gong Wu's?" Naruto asked.

Ryu spoke up "Actually, I might know a place, follow me." He said leading Naruto with Dojo.

-Senju compound-

Naruto along with Dojo enter through the gates into the house still following Ryu. They had entered a room that look like a shrine with a banter of the Senju logo.

Ryu push down the buddha's statue head opening a secret stair path. (imagine the stairs like the Xiaolin temple)

Naruto was awed and went down the stairs follow by Ryu.

"How did you find this?" He asked him

"it was by accident when I was cleaning up the shrine." He said.

"it's perfect." Said Dojo looking around.

Naruto open the stone drawers putting away the Sheng Gong Wu's. "thanks a lot Ryu." He appreciated.

"no problem, now let's get going, out first day as Xiaolin dragon starts tomorrow." He said as Naruto agreed.

He departed and return home with Dojo to get some rest.

* * *

-the next day-

Next morning Naruto got up on time thanks to Dojo and took a shower.

He got out and slipped on his red Xiaolin dragon robes and black belt with a pair of black pants and his shinobi sandals. He had strapped the Ancient Scroll of the Sheng Gong Wu behind him

He tied his headband and looked himself in the mirror. "all ready." Naruto said.

Dojo slither up his arm on to his shoulder. "got to admit, you defiantly look like a Xiaolin dragon." Said Dojo.

Naruto smiled and nod and headed out the door.

* * *

-Hokages office-

The Sandaime right now was facing two Jonins who were not happy and he expected this.

"pops, I said I wanted to train the Ino Shika Cho trio, so why am I having Kiba Inuzuka instead of Choji." Asked an angry Asuma Sarutobi a former member of the twelve guardians, he was also his son.

"and why is it that I'm not getting Naruto Uzumaki?" Asked an angry Kakashi Hatake also known as Copycat Kakashi who was Konoha's strongest Jonin.

Kurenai Yuri was not angry but was just confused on why she would not get Kiba Inuzuka.

Hiruzen flared a little KI to settle the two down reminding them who they were talking too, once settled down he spoke.

"Now that I have your attention, let me start with you Asuma." Hiruzen looked at his son.

"the Ino Shika Cho trio is no doubt a strong team. But how long has the team been working together? Many of our enemies that survived during the wars has seen their strategy's and no doubt they won't fall for it again plus what if the next generation were to hold a grudge against the trio and know their abilities thanks to the information from the old generation." Hiruzen explained.

Asuma listening to this, his father made a huge point, no doubt the likes of Iwa or Kumo would still hold a grudge against the trio and probably no doubt can counter the trio.

Hiruzen then looked at Kakashi, "Kakashi I understand you wanted Naruto on your team but remember you asked the Uchiha elders to be Sasukes sensei since you too have the Sharingan and promised them you would be able to teach him how to use it when he unlocks it, I don't want Naruto to feel left behind because of this."

Kakashi wanted to argue but sighed and had to accept this.

After the two calmed Hiruzen spoke " I assigned Kiba Inuzuka with you Asuma as you need a front assaulter and with the Inuzuka's fast taijutsu style it's perfect."

"Kurenai, your familiar with Yakumo Kurama. I'm happy to inform you that her clan were finally able to vanquished the demon that was in her, which mean she would need a genjutsu teacher." Hiruzen told the genjutsu mistress.

Kurenai felt really happy at this, she had been teaching Yakumo since she was little and became her teacher but the demon in her had stopped that but now with it gone, she'll have her little sister back.

"um Hokage-sama, sorry for interrupting but why was I called here?" Asked Anko.

"ah yes Anko. Now then, you had asked me you wanted to be promoted to jonin correct?" Asked Hiruzen

"yes Hokage-Sama, I felt like i need a break from interrogations, don't get me wrong I love it, but it's just been boring do the same thing every day, I'm sure Ibuki candle handle it himself" She said

"well then...Jonin Anko Mitarashi you will be taking on Naruto Uzumaki, Ryu Senju, Satsuki Uchiha and Choji Akimichi as your students." Hiruzen said

This was a huge shock to the three jonins while Anko too was surprised but gave a huge grin, this was going to be fun.

* * *

-with Naruto-

Naruto was in the academy and enter his class. He heard whispers about him.

'look at him trying to look cool'

'what's he doing here'

'I heard that loser failed'

'but he has a headband?'

'he must have stolen it'

Naruto ignore the whispers and saw Choji and Shikamaru.

"Hey guys," Naruto greeted

a lazy boy known as Shikamaru lifted his head. "Naruto what you doing here I though you failed?" He asked

Naruto scratch the back of his head with his goof smile. "well, actually Iruka-sensei got permission from the Hokage to give me another chance to retake the test." he lied though it almost sounded believable.

Shikamaru just muttered troublesome and laid his head back down.

Naruto shook his head chuckling and waved to Choji who wore his Xiaolin dragon robe with white shorts and his blue shinobi sandals.

He saw one next to Ryu and Satsuki who too wore there Xiaolin dragon robe.

Ryu wore black pants and his robe and black sandals but still had his happuri.

(Satsuki wearing the same as Kimiko when she is in her robe)

"Hey what's up?" Naruto greeted them.

"Nothing just getting away from Sasuke." Satsuki rolled her eyes annoyed at her brother.

"glad jiji won't be placing me with him, can you imagine that?" Naruto asked the two.

They nod and heard fast footsteps approaching and the door flew open as a pink and blond girl try to come through.

"I was first ino-pig." Shouted the pink hair

'yeah right I was first Billboard brow." The blonde hair yelled back.

The trio looked at the scene, Satsuki shook her head. "honestly how did those two even pass?" She asked in disbelieve.

"well to be honest with you, the test was not much of a challenge." Said Ryu.

"why didn't you try to be rookie of year?" Naruto asked.

Ryu shrugged, "just didn't feel like, plus I would again have to deal with fan girls." He shivered at the thought.

Satsuki eye twitch annoyed at the fan girls around her brother like he was a god.

Iruka came into the classroom. "Alright everyone take your seats." He called out to the class but no one payed attention causing a tick mark to appear on Iruka.

"Sit down now!" He used his big head no jutsu which had settled everyone and took their seats.

"now than, I want to say once again congratulation to all of you to have earned the place as a Konoha shinobi. Now then on to the teams, team 1

Few seconds later, "team 7, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai your jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake.

Sakura cheered loud while Ino threw a fit but a glare from Iruka settled the girls down.

Sai gave a fake smile. He had short, black hair, and black eyes which contrast with his very pale skin. He was carrying a small backpack, wearing a short black jacket with red straps, his outfit consisted of a high-collared shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed.

Sasuke was not too happy about having a team, they'll only hold him back.

"team 8, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame along with Yakumo Karama, your jonin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi."

"Team 9 is the same from last year." Iruka said and continued "team 10, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka, your jonin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi."

Shikamaru looked up in shock, he expected to have Choji on the team, since it was tradition that the Ino-Shika-Cho would team up.

"Nooo, why do I get the mutt and lazy bum." Cried out the blond girl

"I'm not thrill too princess." Muttered a boy with a small white dog on his head

Iruka was a little irritated but had continued.

"for the first-time ever in Konoha history, team 11 will be a four-squad team, Naruto Uzumaki, Satsuki Uchiha, Ryu Senju and Choji Akimichi."

The classroom was shocked at this, never has there been a four-squad team in the history of Konoha.

Sasuke knew Satsuki teammate would hold her down but he could care less of his weak sister.

"as for your jonin sensei..." He stopped as he saw the name and went wide eye.

"Anko Mitarashi." Iruka said. Then all of a sudden, a smoke bomb busted threw window open and went off, two kunai's struck the wall releasing a banter.

Once the smoke cleared showing Anko Mitirashi doing her pose with a grin."Jonin Anko Mitarashi has arrived."

Mostly all the boys blushed at Anko's outfit while the girls felt pity or envy themselves.

"Anko, your early." Said a sweat drop Iruka.

Anko too had a sweat drop with a nervous smile. "um, whoops."

The classroom had sweat drop

She cleared her throat. "well, might as well take them now, come on gaki's." She told her students.

Naruto, Satsuki, Ryu and Choji followed her.

-in dango shop-

Anko along with her students came to the dango shop taking a seat while she ordered food.

"All right gaki's, Hokage-Sama had inform of this team and I'm looking forward to this, now let's introduce ourselves, I'll start, my Name is Anko Mitarashi, I like dango, red bean soup, my job at the T&I department, my hobbies are spending time in the forest pf death eating dango and red bean soup, I dislike rapist and cocky arrogant assholes, oh and traitors." (the team sweat drop at the second part)

"my dream is to be the best damn Jonin sensei." She said which surprised them

"alright blondie, you're up first." Said Anko

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, my friends and the color orange. My hobbies are training, learning new jutsu's, eating competitions against Choji or challenging Ryu. I dislkie arrogant and selfish people, my dream is to become Hokage...and to be a Xiaolin dragon grandmaster."

The three knew of his dream of wanting to be Hokage but didn't know the second part.

"next is you big bones." Anko chose her word carefully, since calling an Akimich fat can well...result in damage

"my name is Choji Akimichi, I like all kinds of foods, my friends and family, my hobbies are to try new food, eating competition against Naruto, hanging out with my other buddy Shikamaru, I dislike people calling me fat or putting me down, my dream is to be the best clan head as my tou-san."

Naruto, Ryu and Satsuki smiled at their friend,

"my name is Satsuki Uchiha, I like to cook, practice my ninjutsu and learn new jutsu's. My hobbies are practicing with my big brother Itachi and tou-san, I dislike, perverts, arrogant people, my dream is to be the strongest female Uchiha in history." She said with determination.

Anko knew she would get along with her just fine.

She looked at Ryu who was last

"my name is Ryu Senju, my likes are to read about the history of my clan, practice medical ninjutsu and kenjutsu, my hobbies learning new water jutsu's, swimming and meditating. I dislike traitors, threats and being underestimated, my dream is to be a legendary sanin."

the three smiled

Anko went to speak but Dojo poked out from Naruto's robe shaking.

"Sorry to shorten this up guys and girls, but we got another Sheng Gong Wu that's revealed itself."

Naruto took the scroll from behind setting it on the table and opening it.

"Golden Tiger claws. It has the ability to instantly transport you anywhere in the world." Explained

The animation showed someone wielding the claw tearing a little hole dimension and stepping in

"whoa"

"amazing"

Both Choji and Satsuki were in awe while Ryu was interested.

"sweet, I can't wait till we find it." Naruto said excited.

"Alright gaki's we better get going, the sooner we get it the better." Said Anko said as they left while she paid for the food.

End of chapter 1

Hope you guys liked this story, leave reviews of what you think, if you like, favorite or follow the story, I'm debating if I should put Chase Young in this or not what do you think? Any ways hope you enjoyed this story this, have a good day everyone, and I'll update again on this when I have time, this is Naruto4Life1994. Peace out.


End file.
